Chasing Dreams
by NancyDrew13
Summary: Sucky title - but this is an AE to the Nancy Drew game TOT. Major spoilers inside! Nancy finds her theories have been demolished and discovers feelings for someone she never planned to have.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is an AE for Trail of the Twister. This is not a spoiler free zone!**

Also, Hardy Boys lovers, they are NOT in this story. I love them too, but to be honest, I am so sick of them showing up in about 90% of TOT AEs. This is a Hardy Boys free zone.

**AND if you don't like my pairing, don't read. I realize the age difference and unconventional nature, but I really **_**liked **_**them together. Please read with kindness even if you hate them together! (: **

**And no, I don't own Nancy Drew. Excuse me while I go cry in the corner. **

**One last thing, I started writing this AE probably about two years ago. It's been a long process and how I envisioned I'd like the game to have gone. I hope I stayed true to the original characters while bringing a new light to them. Also, I like characters to go to their lowest lows before coming up for redemption :) I hope you like it too!**

**And if people like it enough, I have several more stories after this AE planned. :) **

**Rating: PG13 – some language, alcohol, romance, and violence**

**Chapter One**

Nancy breathed deeply. Confrontations were never her favorite. As a rule, they never went well. There were countless variables, and hundreds of ways they could go wrong. One moment all seemed well, and the next she was in a locked room with water rising. _Yeah_, she thought. _Definitely not her favorite._

With a shaky breath, Nancy pulled her car to a stop and walked out to face the windmill and the culprit. Out here all alone, what could possibly not go wrong?

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" Scott stared in astonishment at her.

"You mean, me as opposed to Brooke?"

Scott scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"I overheard your conversation with Brooke," Nancy began accusingly. "And I know you two have been conspiring together."

"Conspiring for what pray tell?"

"To sabotage your team! I know you were denied tenure…"

"That doesn't mean I'd sabotage my own team, Nancy," Scott cut in sharply.

"It does if she's paying you a small fortune to do so. I saw the notes, and I overheard your conversation. Why else would you be out here right now, Scott, if you're not planning to meet her?"

Scott squeezed the top of his nose in concentration. Nancy wondered what he was thinking and became concerned at the precarious situation developing. She took a small step back to distance herself from him. Scott noticed her movement and looked up. She was taken aback at the hurt reflecting in his eyes. Apparently, he understood what she was doing. "I'm not going to hurt you, Nancy, if that's what you're thinking," he started softly.

For a moment, Nancy felt a surge of guilt. Perhaps she was wrong about him. It didn't happen often, but when it did, she felt like she would shrink into the earth beneath her. _But still_, she reminded herself, _why was he out here with a storm about to rage?_ _That was certainly suspicious._

"Nancy, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. I'm not meeting anyone. I came out here because we've got technical problems, and I needed to track the storm first hand." He began to pace. "I'm not sure what readings Debbie has been getting, but they're wrong. A storm's coming, but it's bigger than what we suspect. Much bigger. I was taking final readings before I headed back to the homestead."

"But why have you been gone so long? Certainly readings don't take that much time."

"That's the problem," Scott began with a renewed focus. "The engine died. I don't know why. I tried to call, but again, technical problems. My phone seems fried. Nothing is working, and we're about to be hit with the biggest storm of the season." He ran his fingers through his hair exasperated.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind swept over them. Clouds began to darken as if in answer to Scott's ominous prediction.

"Nancy," Scott's voice touched with urgency. "We've got to get out of here now. Your car works right?"

Nancy, who had been staring at the clouds, turned sharply. "What?"

"Your car. It runs?"

"Well, yeah."

"Great. Let's go!" Scott grabbed her keys and dragged her to the car.

"Wait!" Nancy pulled away from his grasp. "What are you doing? I'm not just going to leave with you."

Scott stared at her with slight annoyance. "Nancy, a twister is going to be on the ground within minutes. If we don't do something, hundreds of lives could be at stake," he noticed her hesitation and reached for her hands. "Nancy, I know you don't trust me. Fine, but you've got to believe me on this."

Nancy looked at him and noticed sincerity in his eyes. She trusted him – well sort of. To be frank, what else was she supposed to do? Stand there and allow people to die? Not a chance. "Okay, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Wendy A.S. Cole! Your review means a lot to me! I should say I wrote that disclaimer about the Hardy Boys about two years ago after reading about 20 in a row where they flew in. I was pretty annoyed then. haha :) Mainly cause I wanted the center of attention to be on a certain chaser...;) **

**Chapter Two**

Nancy didn't like this situation much better than the last. The weather certainly looked ominous, and she knew Debbie had sent her looking for Scott because she believed it had high potential to become tornadic. She sighed wishing someone had picked up at the homestead.

As soon as she sat down, Scott insisted she call, but no one answered despite five tries. _They're probably at the Grange right now_, she had reminded him.

So, she sat there as he drove at top speed. For all she knew, he could be lying, and where would that leave her? She kept stealing glances his way but turned in embarrassment every time he caught her. He knew she suspected him but hadn't said a word since her last call. Suddenly, Nancy's thoughts were broken at the sound of her phone ringing.

"NANCY! Is that you?" A voice screamed.

"Debbie! Yes, it's me. What's going on?" Nancy massaged her tender ear with concern.

"I'm down at the Grange, and I need you here ASAP. We need to get into the tornado shelter. It's locked! Can you believe it? On a performance night! Any case, you have the keys with you. Please hurry. I suspected we were in trouble, but I didn't know enough to call an alert. I knew I'd have to evacuate in person, but of course, it's locked!"

"Got it! Let me tell Scott-"

"Scott's with you?" Debbie shouted.

Nancy ignored her for a moment. "Scott, Debbie needs us at the Grange. The tornado shelter's locked, and I have the keys."

With his jaw set in grim determination, Scott slammed the brakes and performed a U-turn quickly speeding down the road towards the Grange. "We're on the way, Debbie. We'll be there in few minutes."

"Thank you," Debbie began breathlessly. "Scott's with you? How'd that happen?"

"Long story. Listen, I've got to focus on the road and storm. See you soon." _I just hope we get there in time_, she thought grimly.

Nancy cast a glance at Scott and noticed a focused concern on his face. He was worried too. _Perhaps she was wrong about him…_

In what seemed like hours, Scott pulled to a sharp stop in front of the Grange. Nancy was out in seconds racing towards the shelter door. Hail pelted the ground as sirens rang in the background.

"Nancy! Thank God you're here!" Debbie ran towards the sleuth. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time."

Nancy quickly yanked the doors open and dived towards…another locked door? "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong, Nancy?" Debbie asked as people began to pool in. "What? Who has two locked doors in a storm shelter?"

Despite her obvious annoyance, Nancy fought down panic as she tried to pick the right key. Finally, the door opened, and she hurried the others in. Afterwards, she ran back up the stairs to see if there was any one left behind. She noticed Scott hurrying towards her with phone hand – the one she had left on the dashboard in her rush.

"What's wrong, Scott?" His brows were taut with worry and concentration, and Nancy instantly suspected the worst.

"That was Pa," he started. "Mrs. Simon is trapped with her kids at her home with no shelter or transportation. I've got to get out there right away. I'm going to take your phone if that's okay, Nancy." More of a statement than a request. "Tell Debbie I'll get in touch once they're safe."

Scott began to retreat to the car, but Nancy chased after him. "Wait! Scott, no."

He turned to face her. "This is not a debate, Nancy."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" Scott barked at her. "No, you're not. You're a novice and would just be in the way."

Nancy started. He winced at her hurt expression. "Nancy, that's not what I meant, but you've got to stay here. You'll be safe that way."

His softness surprised Nancy, but her firmness remained. "No, Scott. I've got to come. If you get hurt or in trouble, who's going to help? I'll be fine. I promise. Please, we're wasting time."

Scott didn't look happy but consented. After alerting Debbie, they ran to the car, hopped in, and raced off towards the home. Nancy shifted uncomfortably as hail pounded the car. She could see the clouds stirring. A tornado would be on the ground within seconds. Would they make it in time? At that moment, all thoughts of the mystery were pushed from her mind. All that mattered was saving the Simon family.


	3. Author's Note

Dear lovely readers,

After much thought and consideration, I have decided to increase the rating from K+ to T. I want you to know this is a PG-13 fan fiction. I am very careful to evaluate my stories to make sure I represent the true content of my writings, and after consideration, I feel like my K+ and PG ratings was not adequate to represent some of the intense scenes and violence. I want you to realize this before continuing this story if you started this story as K+.

Thank you for your support of my writing! I am forever grateful.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Becky!" Scott shouted in the blinding rain. He reached the door as another bolt of lightening streaked the sky. In moments, Mrs. Simon and her three kids were running to the car. Once in, Scott wasted no time in pulling away.

As they raced towards the homestead, Nancy frowned in concentration and glanced over one last time at Scott. Sweat glistened from his nose, and instantly, fear gripped her once more. She knew the homestead wasn't far, but would they make it?

_This is a broadcast of the emergency notification system. There have been multiple reports of a tornado touchdown in the area. All listeners are encouraged to seek shelter until further notice. _

Nancy stole a glance at Scott, and for a moment, their eyes locked with unspoken dread. The announcer continued. _The tornado was last spotted going west near Old Stump Road. Please take shelter in a basement or bathroom immediately. _

Nancy gasped and grasped the door handle_. That was near the farmhouse!_ She felt Scott urge the car on more in an attempt to beat the twister. Presently, the homestead came in sight.

Scott came to a skidding stop and tossed the keys to Mrs. Simon. "Run!" He shouted above the storm. "The basement is the second door on the left. We'll be right behind you."

Nancy finished helping the children from the car. She quickly took in the terrifying scene around her. The sky was darker than night with an ominous tone. _Nothing good could come from this_, she thought frantically.

With a start at another shot of lightening, Nancy saw it. The thunderous monster was bailing down on them. She turned in fright and made a quick glance to ensure the family was safely inside. Nancy noticed Scott gesturing franticly towards her. He yelled something, but the words were lost in the wind.

Nancy wasted no time as she ran towards the house. Suddenly, she froze in horror as a piece of debris knocked Scott to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Scott!" Nancy exclaimed rushing to him. He was face first in the ground. She reached him just as he began to turn over. A look of horror raced over his features.

"Nancy! What are you doing? Get in the house now! I'm fine!" Scott struggled to his feet, grabbed Nancy's hand, and began to run towards the door. They didn't get far.

"Argh!" Nancy cried stumbling to the ground. A flying debris had lodged itself in her leg. She reached down to her leg in pain.

"Nancy!" Scott turned to her. He grabbed her by the arm and tried to help her stand.

"I'm fine!" She shook him off. "Go! Get to safety." Nancy struggled to stand just to fall grasping her leg. "Ah!"

"No, you're not. I'm helping you."

"You're going to get killed. Now go! Please!"

Scott grabbed her and stared into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you. Now put your arm around my neck. Good. Ready? Let's go!"

Nancy gritted her teeth and stood to her feet. She instantly felt herself sink as her injured leg gave out on her once more, but Scott's strong arms kept her steady. The pair wobbled towards the house, but at this pace, Scott knew they'd never make it in time. In seconds, the tornado's strength would be felt.

Without another thought, Scott dragged Nancy to a small area he felt would be their best protection. Instantly, he lowered her to the ground and covered her body with his own. Seconds later, Nancy felt the wind whip over them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you, Wendy and bookholic for your reviews! They make writing worth it! :) **

**Another short chapter, but I promise more will be coming soon! :) **

**Chapter 5**

Nancy had never been more terrified in her life. The moments it took for the tornado to pass were the most horrifying she had ever experienced. As the movements and sounds dissipated, Nancy felt relief flood her body. She was alive! It was instantly replaced with concern for the man who had given up his own body as a shelter for her.

She called out his name but no answer. With growing fear, Nancy shifted her body under his weight to untangle herself. At her first site, she saw no blood or obvious wounds with the exception of a growing bump on his head. She felt his pulse and was relieved to find it steady. Nancy glanced around and took in her surroundings. Everything was still standing, thank God. Scott needed help she knew, but the farmhouse was still a bit away. She didn't know if she would make it with her injured leg.

Gathering her strength, Nancy gingerly stood. Immediately, she felt it give out, and she collapsed. "This isn't going to work," Nancy muttered to herself. Instead, she began to crawl towards the door while she dragged her leg behind her. It was hard work with her injured leg and scattered debris, but Nancy soon found herself at the door. She opened it and dragged herself over the threshold. "Help!" She called out. "I can't walk, and my partner is unconscious!"

Nancy repeated her cry multiple times until she heard the basement door rattle. Mrs. Simon burst through with a look of horror. "Oh my dear! You're hurt! You poor dear. Come! Let me help you onto the couch."

Mrs. Simon grabbed Nancy under the arms and helped hoist her to the couch. "Scott," Nancy protested weakly. "He needs your help more than me."

"I'll get him, dear," Mrs. Simon assured her. "Jessica! Come and help this young lady while I go help the other. Stay in here! I don't want you coming outside." With that, she bustled through the door.

Jessica quickly appeared at Nancy's side. She covered Nancy with a blanket and asked her if she needed anything. Nancy looked deliriously at the young girl as her mind began to fade. Without a word, she slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Longer chapter as promised :)**

**Chapter 6 **

Noise. Pounding noise was all Nancy was aware of several hours later. It swirled about her head with an unending buzz.

"Oh," Nancy moaned. She fought back a nauseous feeling as she attempted to pry open her eyes. Everything blurred so she shook her head in order to rid them of the cobwebs. Instantly, she regretted it.

"Nancy!" she heard a voice cry. "Oh, Nancy! We were so worried!"

"Step back! Give her some breathing room. She doesn't need us crowding her in."

Nancy blinked several times attempting to focus. Slowly, three figures began to take shape. She recognized Debbie, Frosty, and Chase standing over her.

"Nancy, how do you feel?" Debbie inquired. She stared at the young sleuth with concern.

"Honestly," she began. "I just feel weak. Otherwise, I'm fine." She stopped with hesitation. "How's…how's Scott?"

"I'm good," she heard his voice answer softly behind her. Nancy looked up to see him leaning over her. "It was just a bump. Nothing more."

"You sure?" Nancy's eyes flickered over his body to see any visible abrasions or bumps.

He smiled lightly. "Yes, Nancy. Now rest."

Nancy doubted him but said nothing more.

"Alright. I think I have everything," Debbie's clipped voice broke the silence. "Chase, Frosty, and I are heading out to town to assist with the cleanup. The storm left quite a bit of damage around town. It was pretty massive. We're fortunate that no property was destroyed."

"Shame we didn't get any data," Scott muttered bitterly. "Biggest storm of the season, and we end up with nothing thanks to the junk we call equipment."

Nancy smirked slightly. At least the bump hadn't destroyed his attitude.

Debbie sighed. "We'll deal with that later. Right now, we've got cleanup to focus on. Call us if you need something." With a final goodbye, the trio exited the farmhouse.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Scott told her already halfway through the door. "Debbie insisted I stay behind, but I'll be working on my data. The weather's settled, but a storm could always develop. I'll be watching fronts for some promising systems."

"Where's Mrs. Simon?"

"She left with her daughters," he called. Nancy waited for more, but Scott remained silent. Apparently, he was already engrossed in his work and had no desire for conversation.

This suited Nancy just fine. Ever since her confrontation with Scott yesterday, her theories had been demolished…_if Scott was telling the truth_. Nancy did not distrust him anymore after his selfless actions yesterday. She doubted anyone would sacrifice their life for someone who had just accused them of sabotage. However, she would make certain of this in case he was that brazen.

Nancy lifted herself to a sitting position on she couch. She still felt a little light-headed, but she wanted to get back on her feet. As she stood shakily, Nancy felt her leg give out, and she landed with a thud.

"Dang it!" Nancy muttered loudly. This was useless. _Why wouldn't her leg work?_

Scott had heard the crash and came rushing from his office. "Nancy! Are you okay?" He began to reach for her, but Nancy waved him off.

"I'm fine." Nancy lifted herself back onto the couch. Scott sat across from her. "My ego's just a bit bruised though. I didn't realize my leg was this weak."

"You lost a good bit of blood. Your leg is probably still recuperating. It'll be better in a few days." He frowned slightly. "We should probably get you some crutches in the mean time though. You'll need to stay away from work too."

Nancy felt sheepish. She had gone along yesterday despite his protests and had managed to get both of them hurt. "No, I'll work, but I guess you were right yesterday then about me not coming along." Scott instantly understood what she was saying but didn't know what to say. Receiving no response, Nancy continued. "Thank you, by the way, for protecting me yesterday. That was…that was…I mean, well, you didn't need too."

Scott smiled. "It was the least I could do. You came to aid me as well."

"Still, it was selfless of you." Nancy locked eyes with him. "Especially after my accusations yesterday."

"Yeah, those," he began slowly. "Do you still think it was me?"

Nancy stared at him for a second before answering. He did not flinch under her scrutiny. "No, I don't."

Scott made no outward emotion but commented, "I'm glad. It would make things quite awkward around here. Who hired you anyway?"

Nancy started. "What?"

"Who hired you to investigate?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Scott looked annoyed. "Don't play coy with me, Nancy. You clearly know very little about meteorology let alone tornadoes. Why else would you be here and accuse me of sabotage if you weren't investigating?"

"Hey!" She protested. "I thought I was doing a good job."

Scott scoffed. "According to who, Nancy? I've been in this field for a very long time. I can spot a novice when I see one."

Nancy looked hurt, and Scott instantly tried to soothe the situation. "Okay, you weren't…bad. You were enthusiastic and fixed things a lot."

"Gee, Scott," Nancy rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"I was trying to be positive, Nancy."

"You don't have to act like it pains you to pay me a compliment."

Scott raised his hands defensively. "So I'm not very good at it."

Nancy laughed. "You're terrible at it."

"Well, now who's being harsh?"

"It is nothing in comparison to your actions the past few days," Nancy pointed out.

Scott looked embarrassed. "I have been pretty awful recently."

It was Nancy's turn to scoff. "Pretty awful? Scott, you've been a jerk to us all. You're snippy, rude, and impatient. If I wasn't solving a mystery, I'd have quit!"

Nancy's words struck Scott dumbfounded. He sat with his mouth open failing to utter words. As he sat there, Nancy felt sorry for her harsh words. "Scott, that was cruel of me. I didn't mean it that way."

Scott shook his head slowly. "No, it's true. I have been a jerk. It's just been a really hard time for me recently, but that's no excuse." He sighed, struggling for words. "I'm….sorry. I was wrong to all of you. I've never been easy to work with, but my recent actions have been worse."

Nancy smiled. "Apology accepted." She gathered a cover around her shoulders. "Now that _that _is over…"

The team leader understood. "So," he began to grin. "Solving a mystery?"

"Okay, you've got me!" Nancy laughed. "I have been investigating the recent 'accidents.' I honestly don't think it's simply bad luck or bad equipment."

"Oh it's bad equipment all right," Scott protested. "I've never worked with such junk in my career."

Nancy pursed her lips. "It could be malfunctions, but I think there's a lot more than that. I mean, we got nothing from yesterday? Your phone was fried? Come on. That's a little too many problems."

Scott nodded in agreement. "I believe you're right. I honestly don't know who would be doing that though. If I can help, however, in any way, just ask."

She thanked him and sank into silence. Her brain was jumbled with a million different thoughts. 24 hours ago, she was certain she had the mystery all wrapped up. Now, it was crumbled in her hands. _On the plus side_, she thought wryly, _at least I've eliminated one suspect. Wow..._Nancy was certain Scott was not causing the sabotage. He had convinced her of this, but now she had no idea who could be doing it. And things were getting worse. The equipment failure could have made things very deadly during the storm. She was just thankful it did not, but what could be next?

Nancy didn't know how much time passed as she sat lost in thought. All she knew, much later, was that Scott had left, and she was very cold. The sun had set, and darkness enshrouded the room. Nancy yawned loudly and attempted to stretch her stiff joints.

"Ready for bed, Nancy?" a voice asked her in the dark.

She turned to look and noticed his silhouette in the shadows. "What time is it?"

"After one," was his short reply. "I've been working and wondered if you wanted to sleep in your own bed tonight. I know the couch is not the most comfy place to lie."

Nancy laughed softly. "Yes, I do! I am sore all over from lying here all day, but I don't want to be beholden on you."

"You're not." Nancy felt him move next to her and place his arm around her. "Put your arm around my neck."

Nancy obliged and felt him hoist her off the couch. They hobbled to the staircase where they stopped and examined their task. "I'm not sure if we can make it up there. It's rather tight."

He agreed and asked Nancy to place both arms around his neck. She did as he asked. He placed a strong arm around her back and under her legs. With a grunt of effort, he lifted Nancy and carried her to the bedroom.

Tenderly, he lowered Nancy upon her bed. "Is there anything you need?"

Nancy shook her head. "No, I think I have everything."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm down the hall. Just holler."

"I will," she began softly. "Thank you, Scott. I appreciate your kindness."

Scott nodded in response. He grabbed the covers and began to assist Nancy as she settled into the bed. After she had lain down, Scott brought the covers up to Nancy's shoulders.

Nancy smiled up at him. "Thank you again." She yawned and began to drift. The last thing she remembered was a small press on her forehead.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nancy awoke the following morning feeling most of her strength returned. She smiled gratefully at the pair of crutches resting against her nightstand. With little effort, Nancy hoisted herself from the bed. It took a little bit more work to get dressed, but after years of mystery solving, maneuvering crutches was a skill she had mastered.

Gingerly, Nancy descended the staircase into the dining room.

"Morning, Nancy!" Debbie called cheerfully at the sight of the sleuth. "How are you feeling?"

"More human," Nancy admitted. "I'm grateful for these crutches though."

"Scott found them. He thought you might need them. I guess he was right."

Nancy smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. He was really nice to me last night and helped me to my room." She laughed. "He even carried me upstairs!"

Debbie stared at the detective with curiosity for a moment then responded. "That's funny. You know, he apologized to me this morning for acting so gruff recently. That's not like him really."

"Has he always been so snarky?" Nancy questioned.

The elder girl shook her head. "No. He's always been sarcastic, impatient, and a little rough around the edges, but his actions and attitude recently have been much worse. I've barely tolerated him at times; I can't imagine how you do."

_Because I'm undercover, _Nancy thought wryly. Outwardly, she just laughed. "I guess I'm just easy-going enough."

Once again, Debbie looked at the detective curiously. Nancy wondered what was going through her mind, but she said nothing. "Well, you've certainly seemed to soften him up a bit." Then she winked. "Or at least that bump on the head did him some good!"

"I think I chewed his head off more like it," Nancy laughed lightly. "We may have…argued some while you all were out."

Debbie raised her eyebrow but then just laughed. "Well, all right then! You're spunkier than I thought." She shook her head slightly. "Any case, I need you to help fix the equipment. We've got a front developing to the west. It probably won't be here for another day or so, but I want to be ready."

"Got it!" Nancy responded. She was eager to get back to work after being off her feet all yesterday.

Six hours later she wanted to have her head checked. Nancy had stared at equipment non-stop in that time, and if one thing wasn't malfunctioning, it was another. At this point, she was fighting the desire to chug all of it out the window. When her phone rang, she was thankful a sledge hammer was not nearby.

"Yes?" Nancy barked into the phone.

"ND? Is that you?"

"PK! Yes, it's me!" The teen sleuth took several sharp breaths. _Nothing like snapping at the boss, Drew._

"ND, how is the mystery going? I saw the tornado on TV and wanted to know how things were!" Nancy's brain had turned to mush two hours prior, and Krolmeister's rat-a-tat speech was certainly not helping.

"Um, well, it's going," Nancy replied dumbly.

"That's it? No more details? Come on, ND! I'm expecting more from you."

"Everyone's safe, PK, but I still don't know who's behind the sabotage..."

"And the competition?" Krolmeister interrupted. "Are you guys doing better? I'm counting on you to help them win, ND!"

Nancy bit a tort remark and settled for an eye roll. "I'm doing my best, but you hired me to solve a mystery, remember? We've suffered a lot of equipment malfunctions."

"I hope you're not insinuating it's my machines, ND. We use top of the line stuff. I suggest you find out the real sabotage before…"_ *CRASH* _"Charles! I thought I told you to not load the crates up there! ND, I've got to run. Turn your back and boom! The place falls apart. I'll check in later."

After hanging up, Nancy checked her ear to make sure it hadn't been completely chewed off. At the moment, she wasn't quite sure it was still there. With another eye roll, she turned back to the equipment. Nancy was starting to agree with Scott's perception. The equipment was definitely not up to par, and if things continued as they were, not only were they likely to lose the competition, someone was going to get seriously hurt.

"How's it going, Nancy?" A chirpy drawl interrupted her frustrations.

"Hey, Chase," Nancy smiled wryly. "Um….well, it could be better."

Chase sat down next to her. "Not working, huh? No worries. This happens all the time out here. Let me help you."

"Thank you!" Nancy cried gratefully. "My brain is turning to mush by the second."

The mechanic laughed and began to help maneuver wires, press buttons, and ultimately confuse Nancy on what he was doing. Finally, she heard it beep and watched it come to life. She threw her arms around him in excitement. "You did it! Thank you, Chase!"

Chase grinned sheepishly under the praise. "I'm glad to help you!" Chase stood and tipped his hat towards her. "Well, Nancy, I've got to go clean up before supper. I'll see you in a few."

"It's a plan. Thanks again, Chase! I really appreciate all your help," Nancy smiled warmly and hugged him tightly.

Perhaps the hug was longer than it should have been, but it felt no different from the ones she'd given to friends countless times before. However, as she looked up into the face of Scott's, Nancy felt herself spring back from Chase with a crimson blush.

Nancy noticed a different expression momentarily before he grunted lightly. "Debbie asked me to see if you needed any help. Supper's almost ready."

"Um, no, we're good." Nancy motioned towards the mechanic. "Chase helped me fix the machine."

Scott frowned deeply and muttered. "Oh, that's what you call it."

He turned and walked out of the room. Nancy stared at the doorway in confusion. _What was that about?_ Although she only looked at Chase as a friend, she wondered if Scott discouraged relationships between workers. Why would it really matter?

Nancy shook her head and noticed she was standing in the room alone. With a sigh, she gathered her crutches and hobbled towards the dining room.

Debbie was just placing a large bowl full of greens on the table and looked up as the sleuth entered the room. "Oh there you are, Nancy! Did Scott find you?"

"Yes, he did," Nancy responded softly.

The project manager studied the girl momentarily before responding. "That's good. He insisted on making sure you were okay. I told him you would be fine, but you know Scott when his mind is set."

Nancy started sharply. "Wait, what? You mean, you didn't send him after me?"

"No, I didn't. Why do you ask, Nancy?"

"That's what he told me."

Debbie shook her head in confusion. "I don't know why he would say that, Nancy. It's not true."

Nancy sat in silence mulling over what the woman had just told her. Why had Scott lied to her? It didn't make sense.

As everyone sat down for supper, Nancy ate in silence and contemplated all of the new developments. Which, according to her calculations, were none. _Great._ She wasn't sure where this mystery was going, and at the moment, she was feeling less in control. Everything had spiraled into chaos within two days. Not exactly a record but frustrating nonetheless.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the clanging of glasses. She looked up to see Scott standing. "I'm heading to my office if you need me."

"Are you sure?" Nancy asked hurriedly. "Frosty told me there's some type of game they have planned."

Scott glared at her. "Games? We're in the middle of a storm season, and we're playing games? Am I the only one who's serious about this competition?" Without another word, he stormed to his office.

For a moment, everyone sat in shocked silence. Nancy finally cleared her throat. "I'm sorry everyone. I had no idea he would go off like that."

Frosty shrugged. "Scott's temperamental. Always has been. You just ignore it." However, Scott's outburst had dampened the mood, and everyone found their interest in the game diminished. They continued with their plans, but a short time later, each of the chasers found themselves turning in for the night.

"Nancy, you heading up?" Debbie called to the sleuth as she stood at the end of the steps. "Need any help?"

Nancy shook her head. "No, I'm going to sit down here for a bit. Thank you though."

Debbie nodded. Again, she stared at the girl curiously. "Alright. Good night."

With that, Nancy was left in the darkness and silence. Today had been a long day, and she was wondering what more could go wrong.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Nancy?" A voice called in the darkness. "You still up?"

The detective shook herself awake. She must have drifted off. Yawning, she responded. "I am now. You need something?"

In the darkness, Nancy could see Scott sit down next to her. "I wanted to apologize."

Nancy blinked. _Again?_ His apologies were starting to stack up. "For what?"

"For snapping at you earlier. I was tired and wrong. I guess I just lost it in there. It's been a rough past few weeks."

She waved her hand. "No problem. We all get that way sometimes. Trust me; it's been a _long_ day for me as well."

Nancy began to stretch and kicked slightly into Scott. She jumped back in horror. "Sorry, Scott! I didn't see you."

To her surprise, she heard his raspy laugh. "You're fine. Here," With softness, Scott lifted Nancy's feet and placed them upon his lap.

Nancy smiled in the darkness. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do," Scott smiled back. "My ex always said I wasn't good with things like that." Slight bitterness rang through his voice.

As she mulled over his words, Nancy looked at him with curiosity. "Ex? Is that why you had those letters from Brooke?"

Even in the darkness, Nancy could see him lower his head, but he said nothing. "Scott?"

He sighed. "It's really none of your business."

"I'm a snoop. Yes, it is."

Scott snorted. "Touché," he sighed again dejectedly but said nothing further.

Nancy waited for a response. Finally, she broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Scott. I was being insensitive."

"I understand, Nancy. It's your job, and yes, it's why I kept those. Brooke and I dated for the past year and a half, but she became too controlling. And I found out she's not really all that pleasant of a person. She's was too nasty for even someone like me."

"I understand," Nancy began slowly. "I recently broke up with my boyfriend."

"It's not just the break up," the bitterness completely clear now. "She is my top competitor, and whenever I'm out, she never seizes to say something. But Nancy, please keep this a secret. I never told Debbie that Brooke and I were dating because I figured it would look like conflict of interest. She probably knows anyway. Brooke can't keep her mouth shut." He shook his head and looked up at Nancy. "If anything, it makes me more determined to beat her."

"Is that why you had a funny expression when you walked in on me hugging Chase?"

Scott turned sharply. "What?"

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "That expression you had when you walked in? I figured you don't like relationships between chasers although there isn't one between us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott responded gruffly.

With an eye roll, Nancy shook her head. "Seriously, Scott? I saw it."

"Seriously, Nancy? Stop it."

But Nancy wasn't intimidated. "I know you're not being completely honest with me."

Scott gave Nancy a hard look, but suddenly, his eyes dropped. "I've…I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning."

Nancy watched his figure retreat up the stairs, and she stood with a sigh. _What was going on with him? _She had never felt so jumbled in her life. Whatever it was, it was going to have to wait until morning.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your reviews! You're what keep me writing! :) **

**Chapter Nine**

For the next two days, Nancy busied herself with anything she could find. The storm had left plenty of damage, and she found herself running to various locations and to Ma and Pa's dozens of times.

In the meantime, she had avoided Scott at all costs. After their late night conversation, she felt awkward around him, and each time he saw her, he scurried away without a sound. Nancy wasn't sure what exactly was happening, but she was glad to stay away from it. All of it was distracting her from her real purpose: solving the mystery. One that was becoming more muddied as time passed.

As if that wasn't enough, that very morning, Debbie had woke her frantic about a large system moving through. Apparently, it had the potential of being tornadic, and with systems like these, there were at least a half a dozen different things to do.

Nancy was thankful to be off her crutches. The strength had come back to her leg a day before. Although it had moments of weakness, all seemed normal. This allowed her to move at stop speed finishing the countless chores handed to her.

As the hours passed, the sky darkened and even Nancy knew something was developing.

"Nancy," Debbie called sometime later. "Gather your things. You're coming with Scott and I. There are some promising locations, and we need to have the equipment ready."

Nancy followed the pair, and they were soon off. The sleuth watched in apprehension as the clouds seemed to be shifting around her. At the first stop, she rushed out with them to set up all of the equipment and ensure none of them were malfunctioning.

At their last stop, rain had begun to pound the ground. Nancy hurried up to the equipment and recognized it was in need of repair instantly. As the others followed her, she quickly began to work on the various pieces.

Before long, she had most of them working probably, but there was one key piece left that was still malfunctioning. In the meantime, the sky had opened up, and hail pounded them. Nancy was halfway done when she heard shouting behind her.

"Scott! Nancy! We've got to move!" Debbie screamed frantically.

Nancy looked up in concern and noticed the woman's pointed finger. She turned and saw a tornado heading their way. Instead of racing to the vehicle, Nancy hurried to fix the equipment. She had barely placed another piece when she felt her arm grabbed, and her body was roughly twirled.

"Nancy!" Scott shouted. "What are you doing? We've got to move!"

The detective jerked free. "I'm fixing the equipment, Scott! I just need a minute!"

"We don't have one, Nancy!"

"I can do this! If I don't fix it, we're not going to get any data!"

Scott grabbed Nancy's arms firmly and locked eyes with her. "Nancy, it's not worth your life! I'm not going to allow you to get killed." He softened for a moment. "Please, Nancy. Come with me. I couldn't bare it if you were killed."

Nancy stood dumbfounded for a moment before waking to Debbie's shout of alarm. She nodded and allowed Scott to lead her to the vehicle. Within seconds of hoping in, Debbie took off away from the danger.

As they drove away, Nancy watched the tornado thunder by the location she had occupied just minutes before. She shuddered slightly. _If Scott had not pulled me away,…_

Nancy felt two arms pull her tightly towards him, and she allowed herself to be buried in the chest of her protector. She had no protests to his actions and welcomed his warmth to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Morning, Nancy," Debbie called cheerfully the following day. "How'd you sleep?"

Nancy smiled wryly. "Pretty sound after yesterday. I'm sorry we didn't get any data."

Debbie waved her concerns off. "Nonsense. You did your best and almost got killed for it. I'm thankful for what we do have. Scott's out trying to fix what he can. We suffered some extensive damage. Frosty's trying to figure out just what he got with the media, and Chase is fixing their car."

Nancy nodded absentmindedly. She remembered Frosty and Chase returning yesterday with a severely dented car but, according to Frosty, with tons of footage. Perhaps yesterday wasn't a total loss after all.

"Nancy?" a voice cut in her thoughts.

The sleuth looked down sheepish realizing she had been ignoring Debbie. "Yes?"

"I was asking if you'd talked to Scott."

Nancy shook her head. "No. Is there something I need to do?"

Debbie stared at the girl dumbfounded. "Nancy, please don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't. Am I missing something?"

The older woman burst into laughter. "You're missing everything, Nancy! How can you not know?"

She blushed. "I don't know! I'm really at a loss right now."

Debbie rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about Scott's feelings for you."

Nancy's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"It's as clear as day! Everyone knows about it. At least apparently, everyone but you."

Nancy stood in silence for a moment digesting what Debbie had said. She thought of the previous days and realized his actions were more than just kindness. Nancy had never really thought of Scott that way, but she began to wonder if a relationship with him would work. _It's not like any of her past ones had. _

As Nancy walked off with a word of thanks, she pondered how to speak with Scott upon his return. She needed to know just how he felt.

She thought about the previous day - his protective arms around her. He steadied her for sure, but there was more. Nancy blushed and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She could feel it inside of her: the feelings when she met a new man. _But was it wrong?_

Nancy shook her head in confusion. She didn't really know, but her head spun with a torrent of emotions. He was much older than her, yes. But why not take a chance? He was strong, intelligent. Rather rough but Nancy smirked. He came undone around her; she had never seen a man like this before. He apologized for her and took the time to make sure she was okay.

She bit her lip with frustration. _Why was love such a pain? _

Several hours later, darkness had fallen, and Scott had not returned. Nancy sat at the foot of the steps after everyone else had turned in for the night. She wondered what was keeping Scott, and the impatience was eating her from within.

Suddenly, Nancy was shook from her thoughts as Scott came sneaking through the front door. She looked up at him, but before she could utter a word, he stomped past her upstairs. As he passed, she could sense his bad mood and the scent of alcohol.

Nancy frowned. She wondered if she should go after him, but finally, she began her march up the stairs. She wanted answers, and nothing was keeping her away from them tonight.

Scott had just removed his boots and shirt when she knocked on the door. "What do you want?" he called gruffly.

"To talk," Nancy answered simply.

She watched the door fly open, and Scott stood inches away from her. "Why?"

Nancy stared into his eyes. "I think you know."

She watched a mixture of unrecognizable emotions pass across his face. Finally, he frowned but motioned for her to come in. Nancy walked past him and sat on his bed. She patted lightly inviting him to join her.

For several moments, they sat in silence. The tension grew until Nancy cleared her throat. "Well, no need to beat around the bush, right?"

When Scott did not reply, Nancy laughed awkwardly. She glanced at him, and Nancy noticed how terrified he looked and melted. "Oh, Scott," she whispered grabbing his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Scott's eyes closed in pain. "Nancy…" he uttered. "I can't."

"You can't, what?" She urged him on.

His eyes flew open and gave her a look that broke her heart. "I can't do this."

Nancy smiled softly. "Scott, do you have feelings for me?"

Scott's head fell, and he nodded.

Nancy slowly placed her hands beneath his chin and lifted his head up to allow her to look into his eyes. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it's wrong, Nancy!" He began with a hiss. "I'm too old for you! I mean, how old are you now? Can you imagine dating a man the same age as your father? I'm just wrong for someone like you. You're young; you're vivacious. I shouldn't even contemplate taking advantage of someone like you. You should be seeing someone like Chase or Frosty, not me." He paused with a choke. "I could never deserve someone like you."

Scott finished with such sadness that Nancy felt almost like crying. "Oh, Scott. Who says? I like you. Isn't that all that matters? I'm an adult, and I can make my own decisions. No one's going to be taking advantage of me. If I want to be with you, who are they to judge our happiness?"

"But, Nancy…"

Nancy placed a finger on his lips to stop his further protests. She leaned in about to press upon his lips.

Scott backed away. "Nancy, no. I'm all sweaty, and I know I need a shower badly. That's not exactly the most appealing trait in a man."

Nancy smiled and shook her head. "I like you just for you who you are." She leaned in and pressed softly on his lips waiting for his response.

Scott wasted little time and kissed her back. Soon, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He kissed her with such force that Nancy could sense his needs strangling him from within. His kiss was raw and filled with passion and alcohol. She did not fight him when he pulled her down and allowed her to rest within the crook of his neck. Nancy lay their drinking in his scent and relaxed into him while he pressed soft kisses on her head. He did not press for more than her presence that evening and seemed thankful that Nancy had granted him the privilege to have a woman's company for at least the night.


	12. Chapter 11

**YAY! New readers! Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews! You made my day! Also, sorry for taking forever with this chapter. I've just been busy working pretty much 24/7 and haven't gotten to it yet! **

**Chapter Eleven**

There's that terrifying moment when one awakes from a dream wondering what is reality. Scott stirred from his sleep to experience just this. He looked over to find no one there and wondered if the previous night was just a dream – a torturous musing from a lonely man.

He quickly dressed and descended the stairs. When he walked into the dining room, he noticed Nancy and Debbie placing breakfast items on the table. At the sight of Nancy, he froze. Scott was afraid to approach her in case all the wonderful things he remembered were not reality.

Nancy looked up and noticed his presence. At first, she seemed confused at his pained expression, but she smiled realizing his dilemma. Nancy walked over and nudged him softly. She looked up at him with a beaming smile to calm any nerves he had.

Scott noticed and finally understood that luck seemed to have changed for him – at least for now. He pulled Nancy in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. As he kissed her, Scott watched her eyes shut and took in her beauty. He wondered how someone so beautiful would like a man like him.

"Well, it's about time!" a voice drawled behind them. The pair turned to see Chase standing with a smirk. "I thought you two would never get together. You seemed to be always avoiding each other somehow."

Scott blushed deeply while Nancy pecked him lightly on the cheek. "I'm pretty dense if I'm honest," Nancy laughed. "That's what took so long."

"You got yourself a pretty thing there though," Chase winked. "Mighty jealous of him, Nancy."

"Alright, Chase," Debbie interjected. "Stop embarrassing them! It's time for breakfast anyway."

After breakfast, each chaser commenced to their work. Nancy assisted Frosty with the footage he had gathered from the recent storm. Although she was impressed by the quality, her thoughts drifted to the equipment malfunctions. The equipment wasn't the best, but it certainly should not be breaking in the frequency it had. She pursed her lips in frustration. If she didn't stop the malfunctions soon, Krolmeister was going to be giving her another call.

Nancy finished her work and headed upstairs to Scott's office. Lightly, she closed the door and stood behind him. She placed a soft kiss on the back of his head and pulled a chair next to him.

Scott turned to her with a smile. "Need something?"

"Yeah, actually, I want to talk," she nudged a pile of books away from her chair. "I've been thinking about our equipment malfunctions. This is ludicrous. We shouldn't be having such damage."

Scott groaned in disgust. "This has been my life for a whole month. How do you think I feel? Every day there's something breaking down. Even if we manage to win this thing, the farm will still probably get sold because of all the bills we've racked up. The college is already breathing down my neck about it."

Nancy looked at him with concern. "They blame you?"

Scott gave her a wan smile and patted her hand. "They blame everything on me. If it somehow doesn't rain for six days straight, I am the cause for it. You needn't worry about this. Canute and I have never really gotten along."

"Hmm," she pursed her lips in thought. "Do they want you fired?"

Scott gave a throaty laugh. "If they wanted to fire me, Nancy, they could have any day for the past fifteen years. Yes, they hate me, but I don't think they're behind these problems if that's what you're getting at."

Nancy nodded admitting that was her question. She looked at him curiously. "But who then? Why would anyone want to do this? I guess the obvious answer would be one of our rivals, but how could they get to our equipment? That doesn't make sense."

"I doubt it is," he responded. "I don't like Brooke, but what does she have to gain? They were the favorite to win anyway. After all, they have the better equipment and a larger fund. It's almost unfortunate really because they don't need the money like we do."

Just then, her cell phone rang out. Nancy groaned and pulled out the phone. Before she pressed answer, she noticed Krolmeister's name across the screen.

"Hello?" Nancy answered with slight pain. He didn't seem to notice.

"Nancy! When are you going to update me? It's been forever since you called me!"

"Sorry, PK. There's just not been much to update you on."

"How's the contest?"

The sleuth sighed. "We've made progress and have more footage."

"That's what I like to hear. Now about the…" _*CRASH* _"Charles! What did I tell you? Gotta run, Nancy. Keep me posted."

Nancy wasn't sure who Charles was, but she was thankful for his interruption of lecture. She turned to Scott with a rueful grin. "And you think your boss is a pain."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next few days flew by with random storms and collection of data. Their progress moved forward and stepped back all in one day. In the meantime, Scott found more excuses to spend his time working with Nancy. The pair was rarely apart.

"Good work today, everyone," Debbie congratulated at dinner. "I thought we weren't going to get any data, but we all pulled through."

"It was really Frosty and Chase," Nancy said in amazement. "I have no idea how you both managed to fix the wires like that."

"Ah, it was nothing," Chase answered bashfully.

Frosty smirked. "Hey, I'll take the praise! We did good!"

The others laughed and chatted animatedly about the day's adventure. Eventually, Frosty excused himself to the basement, and Debbie and Chase left for a movie in town. Scott and Nancy were left alone in the quiet of the living room.

"It's still early, Nancy," Scott began almost timid. "Do you want to do something? We've actually never…um…you know…gone on an actual date." He fidgeted with his hair attempting to smother his awkwardness.

Nancy laughed softly. "I'd love that. Do you have something in mind?"

He scratched at his hair again. "Well, not really. What do you people your age like to do?"

Nancy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly helping with this whole age thing you know." Scott looked sheepish, but she gently patted his arm. "We like pretty much the same thing everyone else does. We go to movies, go out to eat, eat ice cream. Stuff like that."

"There's an amazing ice cream shop in the square. Would you like to go?"

Nancy looked up at him with a beaming smile. "I'd love too."

* * *

"Mmmmm!" Nancy exclaimed taking another bite. "This is the best ice cream in the world. I wish my friend Bess was here. She'd die."

Scott grinned noting her happy demeanor. She had spent the past ten minutes talking wildly about various subjects; her cheeks had grown pink, and a strand of hair laid lazily on the edge of her face. He had never seen her more beautiful. "I'm glad you like it."

"We'll definitely have to come back again. Of course, I'll gain ten pounds eating all of this ice cream, but it'll be worth it."

He was just about to respond when a snide voice drifted to them. "Well, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought Canute would have kicked your sorry rear end out of town by now."

Nancy noticed his jaw tighten, and his eyes grow dark. "What do you want, Brooke?" he began icily.

Brooke, an attractive blond with frosty blue eyes, pulled a chair up to their table. "Just getting some ice cream at my favorite ice cream parlor." She looked at Nancy with contempt. "Do you take all your dates here?" She turned to Scott with an evil smirk. "Or is that your daughter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there more than one ice cream parlor in town?" A vein popped from his neck, and Nancy watched him grab the chair's arm.

"Perhaps not," she began. "But that doesn't answer about your little girl over here. Rocking the cradle now aren't we?"

Scott stood furious. "That's it, Brooke. I'm not going to listen to your bitter attacks. If you've got a problem, you leave them with me."

Brooke rose to face him. "Aw, is Scott a little defensive of his girl?"

"You heard me."

"Oh come off it, Scott! The whole town knows. How long are you going to play this charade? You've gone through pretty much every woman here so now you're taking advantage of some kid from back east? I was a fool to date you, but you can't stop me from warning others. Besides, she should know that you're a failure. Everyone in town knows this, and you're one month from having your butt kicked out on the streets by Canute. After your history, the only job you're ever going to get is picking up extra corn on a farm." She gave a throaty laugh and looked at Nancy. "I'm surprised you've stooped this low."

Scott froze, horrified at her outburst and stammered to find words.

Brooke sneered. "That's what I thought. Now take this pretty little thing back home. It's past her bed time."

"Are you serious?"

Brooke turned sharply to Nancy. "Excuse me?"

Nancy snarled at her. "Are you freaking serious? Who are you to come up here and start running your mouth about our lives? Jealous much?"

"Listen, sweetie. I speak from experience. I'm not jealous of a little bitch stuck with him. I wouldn't go back if you paid me."

"Really?" Nancy crossed her arms with a smirk. "Is that why you always ask Pa about Scott?"

Scott's head rose in surprise, and Brooke stared dumbfounded. No words came for a moment, but finally she turned to Scott. "Your new little girl has a mouth on her. You better tell her to watch it before I knock it off." With a slight huff, she retreated from the parlor.

Nancy sat down and watched Scott do the same. He played with his bowl for a second before looking up. "You want any more?" Nancy shook her head – appetite gone after the altercation. He nodded and stood. "I'll meet you in the car."

She watched his hands grab the bowl with a slight shake and edge of nervousness and then walk away. Nancy sighed knowing the hateful words had distressed him. She gathered her things and followed him out. After she had seated herself in the car, he started the engine and pulled away.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The detective stared at the setting sun as they drove down the road – her mood sour. A lovely evening was going to waste. They were about to make a turn when she hurriedly patted his arm. "Scott! Wait! Stop the car!"

Scott did so and looked at her with curiosity. "What is it, Nancy?"

But Nancy was already out of the car. She raced towards the field of wildflowers, and Scott had to hustle to catch up. "Nancy! Where are you going?"

"Scott!" she turned with a slight twirl. "These flowers are so beautiful! I want to collect some for the vase at home."

He scratched his head. "They're just wildflowers." Nancy gave him a look. "Fine, they're gorgeous."

"Better," Nancy smiled. "Now help me pick some."

After the previous events, Scott agreed quickly, and the pair began to pick a handful. Suddenly, he felt a flower land on his head. He looked up rubbing the area it had hit and saw Nancy grinning mischievously at him. She grabbed another handful and chugged it at him.

"That's it!" Scott threw flowers her way, and Nancy ran away with light giggles. He chased after her and soon caught up.

"No! Stop!" Nancy cried between laughs. "I surrender!"

"Really?"

"No!" Nancy threw another bundle and swiftly ran away.

Scott quickly caught her again, and the pair went crashing to the ground. Nancy looked up at Scott with a slightly dazed look not even noticing his weight upon her. His eyes flashed with a strange look she had never seen. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly.

After the kiss, Scott seemed to realize their positions and began to move away. Nancy held on tightly affording him no progress.

"Nancy," he began painfully.

"No."

He closed his eyes in slight annoyance. "I need to get up."

"No, you don't," she responded. "Here," she maneuvered herself to allow him to fall next to her but keep a strong arm around him. He conceded and placed his arm upon her stomach.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Nancy rested her head on his shoulder, and he played with her fingers in the growing darkness. She noticed his face shadow over. "Your hands are so small and delicate compared to mine," he started sadly. Nancy looked at his hands and silently admitted they were indeed coarse and rough after years of work. He sighed. "I guess Brooke was right."

This caused Nancy to sharply sit up. "About what?"

Scott lowered his eyes. "About me and you but mostly me." He looked up at her, his eyes brimming with sadness. "We shouldn't be doing this, Nancy. It doesn't matter how much I want you. It's…it's wrong, and I should've known better."

Nancy rolled her eyes with contempt. "Scott, stop it. I'm not interested in what she has to say. She's a nasty, jealous woman. If you want, I can find a dime a dozen. She has no right to judge ours or anybody's relationship."

"But she's not wrong about me, Nancy," he grabbed her hand again, and she watched his shake slightly in the darkness. "I have dated several women, and they've all left me. And, no one really likes me. I guess I've always figured it's inevitable that my time at Canute will end, and I'll be all alone." He looked up at her. "I should not be pulling you into my failures. That's not right. You're young and have a lot of life to live. You shouldn't be stuck with someone like me."

Nancy sat silent for a moment not sure what to say. He spoke up again releasing her hand. "But thank you for defending me in there. It does mean something to me."

"Oh, Scott," Nancy cried throwing her arms around him. "Don't be like this. I like you for who you are. I realize you've got a past, but I'm not concerned with that. Things are different with us. It's hard to explain exactly what, but I just know. Deep down inside – I know this is right, and we should be together."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "But, Nancy." She placed a finger lightly on his lips to stop further protest. "Listen to me. If we ever end, I want it to be on our accord only."

Scott searched her eyes for a moment before pulling her into a coarse kiss. They fell back into the grass and soaked up all the happiness of that moment.


End file.
